James Bond Jr and Tracy Milbanks War of The World
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Team Bond Jr must stop Scumlord, Baron Von Skarin and Dr No from starting World War III even if they must play dead. JamesxTracy


James Bond Jr and Tracy Milbanks War of the World

Set a few months after the last fan fiction done by me of the TV Series James Bond Jr.

Warfield

"You know Tracy it's a surprise we have had this long relationship without a mess-up." Said James. "You must have gone through half of the Earth's girls." Joked Tracy. "Oh I get it." Smiled James then he looked at a photo of him, 007, his Mum and Dad. "You miss them." Guessed Tracy. "You suffer half that pain since you lost your Mum." Said James. "Believe it or not James I believe Scumlord killed my Mum." Said Tracy and James nodded.

Then Gordo came in.

"007 is here to see us." He told them.

"Team Bond Jr S.C.U.M plan to start World War III and I must have you three stop them since I have harder terrorists to deal with." Said 007 7 minutes later.

"I wonder which boss we have to deal with this time." Said Tracy. "Yeah since Derange is fired." Said James.

"I'm guessing Von Skarin." Guessed Gordo. "Yeah I know stupid guess."

"You could be right Gordo." Admitted James. "Yeah you could be right." Said Tracy.

"I noticed one thing Von Skarin is in town." Said IQ.

And he used his computer to show Von Skarin on top of London Tower with Snuffer and Jaws.

"I thought Von Skarin and Ms Fortune didn't get along." Said Phoebe.

"After our last battle against them two I can be sure this isn't what Von Skarin or Ms Fortune want." Said James. "Yeah Scumlord is the boss and Ms Fortune maybe on the S.C.U.M High Command but she is getting lower the more she fails." Said Tracy. "Impressive." Smiled James. "I do try." Smiled Tracy.

"I see what you lot are on about." Said 007.

Soon all five of them left for London.

London

"Well I can see S.C.U.M Operatives." Said IQ. "Not to mention Dr No."

"One bad doctor gets fired and another replaces him." Said James. "I get it." Said Tracy.

"Also I heard that Goldfinger is planning to leave S.C.U.M after that fiasco a few months ago." Said Gordo.

"Really?" asked Phoebe.

Then they saw Ms Fortune.

"We know you're here Team Bond Jr." said Ms Fortune.

"Damn it I forgot they had cameras." Said IQ.

Then Tracy and Phoebe battled Ms Fortune.

"Not a very good fighter." Said Phoebe as she and Tracy kicked Ms Fortune off her feet and into a bucket.

"That's probably because she fights like a girl." Smirked Tracy. "Nice girls time to find the rest of the S.C.U.M Operatives." Said James.

"YOU WON'T DEFECT ME THAT EASILY BOND!" yelled No.

"Says the man who was beaten by us quite a few times." Said Gordo.

"YOU THINK YOU ARE SO CLEVER GOODBYE BRATS!" yelled No and fired 5 bullets which James, Tracy, IQ, Gordo and Phoebe dodged and then they saw a camera.

"No come to the Helicopter pad at once leave Ms Fortune she has failed me once to often." Ordered Scumlord.

"Yes Scumlord." Replied No soon they escaped.

"Ms Fortune you're under arrest." Said James as he and Tracy cuffed Ms Fortune. "And we have your favourite people coming to collect you." Tracy told Ms Fortune.

"I WILL GET YOU!" yelled Ms Fortune angrily.

"Found out where that Helicopter is heading it's heading for Berlin." Said IQ.

"How do you know?" asked Gordo.

"I secretly hacked into their computers." Replied IQ.

"Cool." Smiled James, Tracy and Phoebe.

Berlin

Soon the Team were in Berlin where Scumlord, Von Skarin and No were waiting.

"We knew you hacked into our computers Boothoyd." Smirked Scumlord.

"And we know you have the breath of a skunk." Retorted Gordo.

"Enough of your insults." Said Snuffer pointing a gun at them.

"NO OUR INSULTS ARE JUST BEGINNING!" yelled James as he and Tracy knocked Snuffer off his feet. "Just you wait." Said Tracy.

Then Jaws attacked just as Snuffer tried to stand up but Jaws bit Snuffer up the neck.

"You failed Scumlord to often too." Said Jaws.

"Good work Jaws keep an eye on Von Skarin and No will you." Replied Scumlord.

"You got it Scumlord." Replied Jaws.

Then Jaws tied the team up.

"You'd wish you didn't do that." Said Phoebe.

Then No and Von Skarin set up a missile at Moscow.

"Now to start World War III." Cackled Scumlord.

"Now that's where you're wrong WORLD WAR III WILL NOT START!" yelled James as he and Gordo broke free of their ropes. "GOOD GET THEM JAMES!" called Tracy.

Then James and Gordo battled No and Von Skarin.

"I WON'T MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE TWICE!" yelled No.

"WANT TO BET!" called Tracy as she broke free of her ropes and punched No into the missile silo. "Nice Trace." Said James.

"NO!" screamed No.

Then the missile lifted off killing No.

"I really hate killing." Said Tracy. "Don't worry we will only do if we have in future…as in never again." Replied James holding her.

"BEST STOP THAT MISSILE!" called Gordo.

"ON MY WAY!" yelled James. "JAMES NO!" cried Tracy as she tried to stop James but IQ and Gordo grabbed her.

"James knows what he is doing." Said IQ. "I hope."

Moscow

Soon James was flying over Russia to stop the missile.

"MUST THINK FAST!" yelled James as he flew his borrowed MI6 plane in front of the missile.

"OH NO!" cried Phoebe as she and the others watched in horror from Berlin to see the explosion.

"Good god." Said IQ.

"James didn't die in vain let's stop Scumlord, Jaws and Von Skarin." Said Gordo.

"James would have wanted it that way." Said Phoebe seeing Tracy crying.

S.C.U.M HQ Paris

"At long last James Bond Jr destroyed by a missile." Cackled Scumlord.

"YEAH!" cheered Jaws and Von Skarin then IQ, Gordo, Tracy and Phoebe broke in.

"YOU WON'T ESCAPE!" yelled Gordo.

"ON THE COUNTRY!" yelled Scumlord as he battled IQ and Tracy, while Gordo battled Jaws and Phoebe battled Von Skarin.

Then 007 came in with 30 MI6 agents.

"You're under arrest." He said cuffing Scumlord.

He knew something that the team didn't know but didn't say a word.

Warfield

"Tell me it isn't true." Begged Tracy.

"I'm afraid so Tracy our James is gone." Said IQ.

"OH NO!" cried Tracy.

Then 007 arrived with James.

"I won't die that easily guys." Smiled James with all the team happy.

"James like me is one big pin cushion." Smiled 007 as he saw Tracy hug James tightly.

"James how the hell did you survive?" asked IQ.

"Simple I parachuted but the explosion kept me covered so you unfortunately thought I was dead." Replied James.

"That's true." Replied 007.

"You're ok James that's all that matters." Said Tracy hugging James.

The End

James Bond Jr, Tracy Milbanks, IQ, Gordo Leiter and Phoebe Farragut Will Return


End file.
